The XXIst International Conference on Magnetic Resonance in Biological Systems (ICMRBS 2005), "60th Anniversary of the discovery of Nuclear Magnetic Resonance," will be held between 16 and 21 January 2005 in Hyderabad, India. The meeting will focus on a broad range of magnetic resonance methods as applied to studies of biological processes related to human health. The biennial ICMRBS has become the major venue for discussion of advances in nuclear and electron magnetic resonance (NMR & EMR/EPR) studies of the structure, dynamics, and chemical properties of important classes of bio-molecules. Magnetic resonance has become an established tool in structural biology, and its special importance derives from its ability to provide atomic level information. It is becoming increasingly evident that the dynamic features of bio-molecules, their intermolecular interactions, and accessible conformations in solution are data of key importance in understanding molecular recognition and function. NMR, which is already contributing to approximately 25% of the new structures being deposited with the Protein Data Bank, is destined to be a major player in the post genomic structure age with its emphasis on structure and function. In-vivo magnetic resonance spectroscopy (MRS) and magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) results shed light on human metabolic processes and on the cellular ramifications of cancer, stroke, cardiovascular disease, and other pathologies. New methodologies in metabonomics may lead to development of new drugs and medical diagnosis. The ICMRBS is the one conference that brings together experts from high-resolution NMR, solid state NMR, EPR, in-vivo MRS and MRI, and developers of instrumentation, techniques, software, and databases. Symposia at this ICMRBS are designed to continue the fruitful cross-fertilization of ideas that has been so successful in driving the spectacular advances in this field. ICMRBS 2005 will maintain the traditional format of poster sessions, and plenary lectures that highlight major advances in each of the major areas, and three parallel symposia that focus on particular biological systems, interfacial applications of magnetic resonance, and rapidly advancing technology. The funds solicited here are needed to provide partial travel support for 33 younger scientists from the U.S. (graduate students, postdoctoral research associates, and beginning faculty) to be selected from those who have submitted accepted posters; 12 of these will be invited to contribute oral presentations. Those receiving travel supports will be selected by a committee composed of the U.S. members of the International Advisory Committee for the meeting. Particular emphasis will be placed on facilitating participation of minority and women scientists.